Primera vez
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Como es ser madre? ¿Esta realmente preparada? Esta y otras preguntas pasaban por la mente de la rubia al saber que estaba en estado de gestación. Recopilación de historias donde Ino pasa los primeros momentos con Inojin 1. La noticia 2. Cuestión de peso 3. Primera fiesta 4. Cuando te conocí
1. La noticia

Hola a todo s gracias por pasar a leer, que lo disfruten

— **Diálogos** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **La noticia**

 **.**

 **.**

Como cada mañana bufo molesta por la interrupción de su sueño, se levantó y de un tirón cerro la cortina que permitía la entrada del sol y golpeará su rostro.

Miro la hora del reloj y maldijo por lo bajo, corrió al baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse para ir al Departamento de Interrogación. Para su sorpresa había batido un record y antes de que su celular sonará ya se encontraba corriendo sobre los tejados para llegar a tiempo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando por su mente paso la imagen de Morino, la última vez que llego tarde por poco y hacia que intentará suicidarse por el daño psicológico.

—Por poco Yamanaka—

-si— sonrió satisfecha al hombre alto y que la miraba burlonamente y enojado

—Vamos— dio la espalda a la chica y entraron al edificio —toma— le extendió un expediente.

En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos comenzó a analizar la situación.

—No es un shinobi— miro asustada al mayor

—Es lo único que tenemos—

Se adentró a la sala donde se encontraba un cadáver femenino sobre la mesa central y conectada a varias máquinas.

—Shintesin no jutsu— hizo un par de sellos y se adentró a su mente. Una vez en su interior comenzó a caminar adentrándose a la oscuridad. Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una risa — ¿Quién anda ahí? — Corrió para alcanzar una estela de luz le que le parecía raro debido a que por el tiempo de defunción todo funcionamiento vital del organismo estaba dañado — ¡Alto! — sintió un golpe en su vientre haciéndola que su técnica terminará

— ¿Y bien? — cuestiono Morino al ver que la rubia estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo

—No hay nada, le borraron la memoria—

—Maldita sea— golpeo una pared y con una señal indico que todos se retirarán

Al salir, la rubia poso una mano sobre su vientre, se encontraba confundida y nerviosa. Movió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas y se dirigió a donde sus compañeros de equipo la habían citado.

—Barcoa Q— sonrió de medio lado y se adentró al local

—Ino— Chouji agito la mano para que se acerará

—Hola— instintivamente cubrió su boca con su mano cuando el aroma de la carne asándose llego a sus fosas nasales

— ¿Estas bien? — Shikamaru poso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica

—Si— Corrió al sanitario y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del cubículo desecho todo lo que su estómago tenia —Maldita sea— se humedeció el rostro y con un poco de agua elimino el sabor amargo.

Después de excusarse con sus compañeros se dirigió a su hogar, chasqueo su lengua al recordar el tiempo que llevaba con malestares.

—Bienvenida preciosa— un pálido se acercó a la rubia y le extendió un sobre —Toma— sonrió y al mirar que la chica enarcaba una ceja la saco de su duda —Son los resultados de los estudios que te hiciste, me los dio Sakura. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal? — el chico se cruzó de brazos

—No es nada importante, solo he tenido mareos y nauseas— rompió el sello del sobre y comenzó a mirar los resultados.

— ¿Todo bien? — se acercó a la chica quien mostro enojo, miedo, asombro, felicidad y confusión. —Ino— la tomo de los hombros al ver que comenzaba a llorar

—Sai— se arrojó a sus brazos en un mar de llanto

— ¿Qué tienes? — Correspondió el abrazo — ¿Es grave? — la separo y miro a los ojos. Comenzaba a asustarse por la reacción de la chica, si bien no comprendía las emociones y mucho menos a la cambiante rubia, no era normal que ella llorará

—Estoy…Estamos…— a causa del llanto comenzó a hipar evitándole formar oraciones completas

— ¿Estamos? — el miedo se apodero de su rostro al escuchar la afirmación de la rubia ¿lo contagio o él la había contagiado?

— ¡Vamos a ser a padres!— se levanto de puntitas y beso los labios del chico

— ¿Qué, cómo?—

—Sai ¿quieres que sea explicita? — sonrió coquetamente al joven y abrazo su vientre recordando la sonrisa que escucho en la mañana pensando que era del fruto de su vientre.

Sonrió al sentir como era elevada entre los brazos del pálido. Miles de preguntas y miedos invadían su mente al comprender la responsabilidad que traería consigo el dar vida, pero estaba segura que cada momento, malo o bueno lo aceptaría; después de todo era su descendencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÀ**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a tod s ya estoy de regreso con esta loca historia que no ha querido irse de mi cabeza. Como dice el summary es una serie de historias donde Ino pasa las primeras veces y momentos junto a su pequeño Inojin. Estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre ideas de Inojin con Ino, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc. etc.

Bueno hasta la próxima, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews en el fic "¿Qué es una novia?" ( , Inochan-Uchiha, Akime Maxwell, Yokal) y a quienes pasaron a leer la historia y anexarlo en su lista de favoritos

Besitos


	2. Cuestión de peso

Hola, gracias por pasar a leer. Este fic va dedicado para tod s aquellos amantes de esta trama y quienes pasan a leer. Gracias por seguir la historia y anexarla a su lista de favoritos.

— Diálogos —

— _pensamientos_ —

Que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuestión de peso**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentó molesta en su silla frente al escritorio, contemplaba cada papel para firmarlo. Estaba cansada y aburrida de hacerlo. Maldijo el momento en que pensó que ser líder del Clan sería fácil.

— Maldita sea —sujeto un termo que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió un poco del jugo de frutas que contenía el recipiente al sentir nauseas— No ahora —se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y agitaba su mano para producir aire hacia su rostro.

— Ino vámonos —Sakura miro a la chica que comenzaba a guardar sus cosas

— Justo a tiempo frente —menciono después de cerrar la puerta

— Morimos de hambre —Sakura acaricio su abultado vientre para enfatizar su afirmación.

— No sé cómo no te preocupa —Ino acaricio el abdomen de su amiga y sonrió al sentir un movimiento en el interior.

— ¿El peso? —Miro asentir a la rubia— yo no estuve tan obsesionada como tú, solo o hice para encajar —mostró su lengua como niña pequeña

— Hmp —se cruzó de brazos, su amiga tenía razón. Y era lo que le preocupaba, miro su reflejo en un ventanal del edificio. Sonrió al mirar que su cuerpo no había cambiado a pesar de su condición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡No! —grito dentro de la habitación, se paró frente al espejo y observaba como se encontraba un poco hinchada provocando que su pantalón favorito le apretará

— Ino —Sai entro atemorizado al escuchar el grito de la rubia

— Lo sé, lo sé. Es normal subir de peso —se recordó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada a la báscula debajo de sus pies.

— No es tanto —sonrió Sai al mirar que la rubia había subido dos kilos— para ya tener… —no termino su oración cuando corrió detrás de la rubia quien expulsaba el contenido de estómago por el retrete.

— Ya no aguanto —se sentó en el piso mirando fijamente al pálido

— ¿Y qué harás? —el pálido se cruzó de brazos. Ya no tenía palabras de aliento para la chica, las veces que intento animarla ella lloraba, se enojaba o dejaba de hablarle. Lo más sensato, según él, fue darle por su lado hasta que ella se tranquilizará.

—Quiero helado —hizo un puchero mientras en su mente se recriminaba la cantidad de calorías.

— Ino, se va a terminar de derretir — Sai estaba frente a ella con la cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano sostenida por su codo sobre la mesa.

—… —miro fulminante al joven mientras lentamente tomo un poco de helado con su cuchara y se lo llevo a la boca-

— ¿Qué? —el pálido se irguió al mirar como la rubia abría los ojos y una pequeña lagrima salía de sus zafiros

— Se movió —sujeto la mano del chico y la llevo a su vientre donde había sentido el movimiento.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

— Ya era hora —sonrió Ino mientras acariciaba su vientre. Por fin podía aceptar que estaba embarazada al sentir a su bebé. Sus ánimos por la comida aparecieron al sentir que con cada bocado incrementaba el movimiento en su abdomen.

Podría subir de peso cuanto ella quisiera, después de todo el afecto y preocupación por que su bebé estuviera bien era lo único que le importa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, propuestas… todo es bien recibido.**

 **Inochan-Uchiha** : Gracias por tu comentario linda. Sin duda así es como me imagino a Ino, haciendo todo en grande. A partir de que comienza a moverse comenzarán las aventuras y momentos tiernos. Espero te guste

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Besitos**


	3. Primera fiesta

Hola regrese, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer mi fic y en especial a Inochan-Uchiha por dejarme reviews, gracias linda.

Este capítulo va dirigido a todas las bellas personas amantes de estos personajes

—Dialogo —

«Pensamiento»

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera fiesta**

 **.**

 **.**

En un inicio el embarazo había sido una sorpresa para ella, la confusión pos sentimientos era lo que la aturdía pero conforme pasaban los meses su única preocupación, banal para todos a los que s ella comentaba, era subir de peso; ahora a sus casi siete meses de embarazo ya no era preocupación; estaba agradecida con sus genes y entrenamiento por la figura que tenía, apenas y se notaba su embarazo y se veía mejor que nunca.

—Preciosa —saludo el pálido al verla bajar las escaleras. Después de tantos meses batallando porque ingiriera las suficientes calorías y estar en buena salud ya no era preocupante después de una rigurosa visita al medido la rubia había conseguido mantener su rutina. Siempre procurando el bienestar de su bebé, entrenaba, asistía al departamento de interrogación y en ocasiones cubría turnos en el hospital.

La rubia estaba feliz y eso podían notarlo todos.

—Preparemos un fiesta —coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa que se interponía entre ella y el pálido.

— ¿Conmemorando qué? —suspiro, aun no comprendía los cambios de humor y las ideas que salían de esa rubia, Lo único que podía hacer era contribuir con la creación de sus ingenios.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —Se cruzó de brazos debajo de su pecho y al ver que Sai no comprendía intento darle una pista —para esto —señalo con su dedo índice su vientre —

—Ya veo y ¿Qué quieres hacer? —acaricio el vientre de la chica que se movió a tu tacto, sonrió al sentirlo y lo beso.

—Anunciar el sexo —dio pequeños brincos

— ¿No querías que fuera sorpresa? — se levantó y le entrego un vaso con jugo a la rubia quien hablaba sin ninguna conexión y para sus adentros haciendo los planes

Les había tomado un mes decidir la decoración, las flores, el lugar, la comida, la mesa de regalos y los invitados.

Ino sonrió satisfecha al observar el lugar decorado con flores de diferentes especies, los lazos y guirnaldas que colgaban del techo y lo mejor ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, se acercó coquetamente hasta donde estaban sus amigas quienes la miraron sorprendida.

—En verdad tú no mides consecuencias —le refuto la pelirosa

— No sé a qué te refieres frente —

— Pues mírate con ocho meses y apenas se nota —acaricio su vientre

— Son los genes y todos los sacrificios que hice por mantener la figura —sonrió victoriosa, su amiga ni nadie podía recriminarle sobre su apariencia, ella estaba al tanto del bienestar del bebé y hacia e ingería lo necesario. Desde un inicio desecho el mito de que estar embarazada significa comer más, puesto que él bebe tomaba los nutrientes de lo que ella comía, solo eso.

Se dirigió orgullosa hasta el centro de la fiesta tomando de la mano de Sai comenzó a agradecer la presencia de cada uno.

—Esta fiesta es con la intención de compartir nuestra felicidad de tan bella noticia —bajo la atenta mirada de todos comenzó a desabotonar su gabardina dejando ver su vientre pintado con un hermoso paisaje de flores azules y con la leyenda colgando de unas nubes "es un niño"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que veían, sin duda esa rubia excéntrica para muchos, jamás dejaría de sorprenderlos.

—Muchas felicidades mi cielo —su madre corrió a abrazarla cuidando que no se arruinara la obra de arte hecha por Sai en el vientre de Ino.

—Gracias mamá —correspondió al abrazo sonriendo, esta fue la primer fiesta de su hijo y sin duda las que vendrían serian mejores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer, aún siguen muchas historias de esto así que si quieren aportar ideas estoy a su disposición

Besitos


	4. Cuando te conocí

Hola a todas (os), quisiera agradecerles por pasar a leer este fic, agregar la historia a favoritos, seguir y comentar; de verdad me hacen muy feliz, en especial a Inochan-Uchiha quien ha dejado comentarios en cada capítulo.

Sin más espero que les guste este capitulo

―Diálogos ―

«Pensamientos »

.

.

CUANDO TE CONOCÍ

.

.

.

.

―Los dolores son insoportables ―Unos ojos perlados miraron con angustia al recordar aquel momento

―Claro que sí, y con cada contracción el dolor va en aumento. Sientes que te partes por la mitad ―Una rubia menciono mientras sorbía su te

―Lo peor es cuando tienen que hacerte cesárea, a pesar de la anestesia aun estas consiente y puedes ver cómo te hacen una fisura en el abdomen bajo, sin ningún tacto abren tu piel y extraen las vísceras para poderlo sacar ―la ojiperla volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Cuando es parto normal el momento dura unos minutos pero se hacen eternos al sentir como el coxis se abre y con cada movimiento se abre un poco más ―

―Chicas vamos ―interrumpió la plática acalorada― No me están ayudando ―renegó mirando con ira a sus amigas.

―Ino somos sinceras ―respondió Temari― te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que hizo la pregunta.

―La puerca tiene razón, ella al ser la última es normal sentir nerviosismo al estar presente en cada parto, visualizar las complicaciones y el procedimiento de lo que harán con ella ―la ojijade coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga

―Frente eso no ayuda ―Menciono Ino mientras miraba molesta a su amiga

―Bueno, bueno, pero debo decirte que el miedo de dar a luz en medio del bosque, adentrarse en una cueva y no saber si tendrían los instrumentos e higiene necesaria es lo peor que te puede pasar ―

―Gracias frente de marquesina, eso fue la cereza del pastel ―le coloco delicadamente en los brazos de su amiga a su hija― Creo que voy a recostarme ―Ino se levantó y miro a cada una de sus amigas con sus primogénitos

―Te recomiendo que no estés sola ―le previno Hinata

―Lo tendré en consideración ―sin más dejo al grupo de chicas terminar sus bebidas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Se encontraba recostada mirando hacia el techo meditando sobre las anécdotas que le habían contado sus amigas; sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que vio y peor aún las narraciones. Sabía que el dolor era insoportable y también que no duraba por mucho tiempo, a menos que fuera una cesárea, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que ella había tenido varias operaciones y sabría tratarlas; después de todo era una ninja médico.

Después de estar mucho rato acostada miro a su alrededor y al notar que las flores que se encontraban en su tocador se habían marchitado se levantó para lavar el jarrón y buscar nuevas; paso por la alcoba que había acondicionado para su pequeño y sonrió mientras recorría el lugar.

Con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el borde de la cuna, sus juguetes, muebles y ropa. Inspecciono el lugar hasta que decidió que también colocaría un jarrón con flores, un Yamanaka disfrutaba de la naturaleza y por ende su pequeño también tendría que hacerlo.

Levanto con el índice y pulgar un pedazo de su vestido purpura, que sus amigas le habían sugerido usar por si el niño se adelantaba y ella pudiera estar más cómoda aunque no sabía que podía significar; para que no le obstruyera su caminar al descender por las escaleras.

Bufo molesta al ver que en la floristería no tenían las flores que a ella le gustaba, recorrió cada arreglo, contenedor y bodega sin éxito; se cruzó de brazos para meditar lo que haría. Inmediatamente desecho la opción de dejarlo pasar hasta que Sai o su madre aparecieran, por lo que se colocó sus sandalias y salió rumbo al jardín que colindaba con las propiedades Nara.

Al llegar sonrió, el paisaje era decorado por flores de diferentes colores y tamaños; con sumo cuidado se arrodillo junto a sus flores favoritas y se dejó embriagar por su aroma mientras acariciaba su vientre.

― ¿Te gusta? ―sonrió al sentir que el ser dentro de ella se movía― espero que sea un sí, no tienes de otra ―continuo acariciando su vientre contemplando el atardecer que hacia su aparición.

De poco el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y fue cuando se dio cuenta que debía regresar a casa; cuando intento levantarse un dolor punzante le recorrió la columna provocando que se arrodillara de nuevo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era.

«Falsa alarma »pensó al sentir que el dolor se disipaba, no era la primera vez que le ocurría eso por lo tanto no le tomo importancia.

Al intentar levantarse nuevamente un dolor agudo se localizó en su vientre haciendo que mantuviera el equilibrio con una mano y sus rodillas mientras su mano libre se posaba donde había sentido el dolor.

―Maldita sea ―se sentó al tener dolores constantes― miro al horizonte esperando encontrarse con alguien conocido― Mierda ―susurro por lo bajo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su falda. Estaba segura que nadie iría a ese lugar durante el anochecer. La conversación con sus amigas le hizo sentir miedo. Se maldecía por haber ido a ese lugar sin compañía aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento daría a luz.

Lagrimas se abarrotaron en sus orbes cuando sintió un cálido liquido recorres sus muslos― No por favor ―se sintió aterrada. El momento había llegado― ¡Ayuda! ―grito desesperada al no poderse levantar por el dolor que sentía. Pensó en Sakura y su parto, negó con la cabeza, no se comparaba lo que le pasaba con lo que vivió su amiga. Ella no estuvo sola, estaba con Sasuke y su sequito, en cambio ella estaba sola.

Trato de concentrar su chakra en sus manos inútilmente, el dolor no le permitía concentrarse y nivelar la energía que requería para calmar el dolor.

―Ayuda ―susurro al vacío

―Ino ―la mencionada levanto la mirada al ser llamada

―Sai ―trato de sonreír pero el dolor le sobrepasaba

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la chica y retiro el fleco que le impedía ver el rostro de la chía― Ino ―limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

―Ya es hora ―se dobló al sentir otra contracción ― ¡Sai! ―grito para que el chico saliera del trance.

―Maldición ―instintivamente la levanto en brazos y en cuestión de segundos llego al hospital, el mismo se sorprendió por la velocidad que había alcanzado ante la situación.

―Recuéstela aquí ―una enfermera le acerco una camilla al verlos entrar― Duración de contracciones ―

―Cada 10 segundos ―hablo Ino entre quejidos mientras sujetaba su abdomen bajo

Varias enfermeras se acercaron tomando el pulso y comprobando lo que la chica decía

― ¿Has roto la fuente? ―cuestiono la enfermera que tomaba su pulso

―Al atardecer ―Ino seguía moviéndose tratando de disminuir el dolor.

―La dilatación no es suficiente ―

― ¿Qué significa? ―Ino miro aterrada a las mujeres frente a ella

―Si en cinco minutos no dilatas debemos hacerte una cesárea ―una mujer de mayor edad que las

del resto tomo la palabra.

―Todo saldrá bien ―Sai tomo la mano de Ino y beso su frente para tranquilizarla

―Debemos entrar ―Apareció una tercera enfermera abriendo las puerta de la sala de urgencias― Por suerte traes vestido ―le sonrió una chica morena.

En ese momento recordó a sus amigas que desde que cumplió los ocho meses de embarazo le obligaron a usar vestido sin ella saber la razón. Ahora lo entendía, el tener vestido le evito el fastidio de estarse levantando para desnudarse y ponerse ropa adecuada.

―Duele ―menciono mientras le acomodaban en la mesa de operaciones―Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa ―apretó la mano del pálido quien mantenía una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro

―Lo sé ―acepto la culpa, sus compañeros le habían dicho lo fastidiosas e hirientes que se vuelven las mujeres al experimentar el dolor del parto― Todo estará bien ―sujeto con firmeza la mano de la chica.

―Buenas noticias, puedo ver su cabeza. Puja ―menciono una enfermera frente a ella― Vamos un poco más o deberemos hacer una cesárea, no te desmayes ―miro como el rostro de la rubia se tornaba más pálido.

― ¡Mierda! ―grito al sentir que moría, todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto. Sentía su cuerpo quebrarse en dos, sentía como si le quitaran la piel con un kunai, cada uno de sus huesos era trozado con facilidad.

―Bien hecho ―sonrió la enfermera mientras aceptaba una cobija que le acercaban― Mamá, papá, saluden a su pequeño ―se acercó a la altura de la chica quien tenía el cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas gotas, su piel roja por el esfuerzo, respiración entre cortada y batallaba por mantenerse despierta.

―Es hermoso ―tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño. Su piel era blanca y tan suave que no dudo en acariciarlo, lo tomo por la cabeza para verlo de frente― Hola Inojin ―deposito un beso en la mejilla del pequeño y dejo que Sai lo cargará. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa que albergaba en el rostro del pelinegro, lo vio sonreír sinceramente mientras una furtiva lágrima recorría por su rostro.

No negaba que el miedo, angustia, dolor y desesperación que le habían contado sus amigas no ocurrió, pero ninguna le supo explicar cómo era ver por primera vez el rostro de su hijo.

Ahora ese sería el momento preferido en su vida que atesoraría por siempre y seria el dia en que lo conoció.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	5. Primer día como madre

Hola a todos quiero agradecer a todos los que pasan a leer la historia y anexarla a su lista de favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

PRIMER DÍA COMO MADRE

.

.

.

_

Desde que se había enterado que todas las chicas de su generación estaban embarazadas hicieron una fiesta, aún podía recordar las bromas, anhelos y sueños que compartieron, esperando con ansias a su primogénitos. Familiares y amigos habían felicitado a cada una en el momento en que anunciaron la noticia; pero ahora Ino Yamanaka estaba molesta, si le hubieran dicho que el primer día como madre no era lo que ella sólo se hubiera preparado mejor.

Era el día en que la darían de alta junto con su bebé, los días en el hospital habían sido perfectos, su madre le ayudaba con la criatura y le daba algunos consejos; mismos que se le olvidaron debido a la fatiga y malestares que sentía después del parto. Sus amigos habían ido a visitarla para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Al llegar a casa lo único que quería era dormir y reponer energías, estuvo conversando amenamente con sus amigos y familiares sobre cosas triviales, el bebé descansaba en su regazo plácidamente dormido. Ino estaba feliz, no podía creer lo que las chicas le habían dicho.

«Es horrible ser madre, no se que hacer con la bebé» recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sakura cuando fue a visitarla, estana sumergida en un mar de lágrimas por lo que Ino la apoyo hasta que la pequeña Sarada tomo una siesta.

Miro fijamente a su amiga quien alimentaba a la pequeña creyendo que sólo había sido cosa del momento.

Cuando todos se fueron se dirigió a su habitación, después de despedir a Sai quien salió a una misión de emergencia.

—Por fin solos —recostó al pequeño en la mullida cama para después acomodarse ella, dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla del niño y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se removió molesta al escuchar un llanto intenso que aumentaba con cada segundo, abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando recordó que ya no estaba embarazada.

Se levantó y cuidadosamente destapó al bebé a su lado para revisar el pañal, levantó una ceja confundida al darse cuenta de que estaba limpio, preparo un biberón y bufo molesta cuando el pequeño se negó a comer.

—¿Qué tienes? —lo levantó hasta quedar frente a frente. Sujeto firmemente al pequeño quien se revolvía molesto entre sus manos— Inojin por favor —intento nuevamente darle de comer sin éxito.

Lo acomodó y meditó para saber que quería, su preocupación aumento cuando después de quince minutos dl pequeño seguía llorando. Deseo estar en el hospital donde las enfermeras y su madre se hacían cargo.

Suspiro cansina, su pensamiento sobre su amiga le abofeteaba al darse cuenta que ella estaba en una situación similar. Respiro profundamente intentando pensar lo que debía hacer, los libros y experiencia en el hospital debía ayudarle, se repetía una y otra vez que ella sabía y se podía hacer cargo sin problemas.

Lo levantó, mecio suavemente, le cambio la ropa y el pañal, intento darle de comer nuevamente y nada habia funcionado.

—Inojin empiezas a preocuparme —lo cargo recargando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro y palmeo delicadamente su espalda. Sintió como el pequeño eruptaba y de a poco se iba calmando.

—¿Eso era todo? —lo sujeto para poder ver su rostro, al ver que abría y cerraba la boca inmediatamente le dió de comer, lograndolo en el primer intento.


	6. Primera palabra

Hola a todos quiero agradecer a todos los que pasan a leer la historia y anexarla a su lista de favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos» _ .

.

.

TU PRIMER PALABRA

.

.

.

_

Inhaló y exhaló sujetándose el pecho, escuchar a la hija de Sakura decir "papá" le llenó de emoción sobretodo porque fue la única que la había escuchado.

—Tu madre morirá cuando se enteré —sujeto ambas manos de la pequeña que estaba recostada en la cama de la rubia— Sarada dilo de nuevo... pa.. pá —hizo pausas para que la infante pudiera hacerlo.

—Papá —balbuceó mientras Ino detuvo la grabación, suspiro por un momento observando a su pequeño de tan sólo un mes durmiendo plácidamente.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de la situación, en unos cuantos meses ella debería retomar sus labores como ninja dejando al bebé al cuidado de su madre, algún amigo o en guardería; perdiéndose maravillosos momentos como los que había presenciado.

—Preciosa —se acercó el chico deteniendo el recorrido de una lágrima saliendo de sus orbes.

—No es nada —lo miro fijamente extendiéndole el celular— Escucha —

—Lo editaste —le devolvió el teléfono.

—Claro que no —lo miro haciendo un gesto de ofendida— Haré un vídeo para que la frente no piense lo mismo que tu.

La noche llegó y se tumbó en la cama exahusta, después de ver distintos cambios en su amiga por los logros de su hija habían válido la pena.

—Alguien te busca —entro el palido sujetando un pequeño bulto cubierto por un cobertor morado.

—Oh mi tesoro —lo recibió y acomodo cerca de su pecho— Eres perfecto —acaricio sus mejillas para después depositar un delicado beso.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —se sentó a un lado de la chica quien comenzaba a sollozar.

—Ser ninja y madre es difícil —murmuro— Se que todas han pasado por esto pero no quiero hacerlo yo también.

—Renuncia —se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso estoy así, no quiero renunciar y no quiero dejar solo a este pequeño —se limpio las lágrimas con una manga—Se que suena estúpido —

—Sabrás que hacer —le dio un beso en la frente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su licencia había terminado y retomó sus labores como ninja, durante dos meses había logrado que no le dieran misiones largas que implicaban dejar la aldea. Pasaba todo su tiempo libre en casa de su madre quien era la que le apoyaba a cuidar el bebé.

—Me niego —golpeo el escritorio frente a ella.

—No puedes, es tu deber —Kakashi frente a ella le seguía extendiendo la hoja.

—Es mucho tiempo —mencionó después de leerla— No puedo dejar a mi hijo —

—Ino de verdad lo lamento pero son sacrificios —

—Bien —firmo la hoja y se la entregó. Salió de la oficina roja de irá y con los puños apretados.

Al estar frente a la residencia Yamanaka se recargo en la pared para tranquilizarse, no quería perturbar al pequeño con su estado de ánimo. Una vez tranquila entró y sonrió cuando esté le extendía los brazos para que lo alzará.

—Hola mi tesoro —lo cargo y comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos mientras el bebé no dejaba de reír.

—Hola hija ¿mucho trabajo? —de la cocina salió su madre con un biberón que le entrego a la rubia.

—Ni te imaginas —se sentó en el sofá para alimentar al pequeño— Mamá —fijo sus ojos en la mujer frente a ella.

—Dime —la mujer levantó una taza de té para llevarla a sus labios.

—Tengo que ir a una misión por una semana —hablo rápido para que las palabras no le quedaran la boca.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, ayudaré a Sai a cuidarlo —

—Es lo que no quiero. Yo quiero estar con él no quiero dejarlo —hizo un puchero y acomodo al pequeño en su silla para que durmiera.

—Ino es tu deber ¿Qué harás, renunciar a ser ninja para ser madre de tiempo completo? —la mujer se mantenía pasiva mirando fijamente a la rubia quien tenía un debate interno.

—Tampoco quiero eso —agacho el rostro.

—Prueba está vez para que decidas —al ver que la rubia asentía se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda mientras ella sollozaba.

o.o.o o o.o.o

La misión había durado más de lo previsto debido a complicaciones con ladrones que obstruían su camino.

Cuando miro la entrada de la aldea apresuró su paso decidiendo qué iría a su casa a darse una ducha y poder ver al menor. Amplio su sonrisa cuando vio que no había nadie esperándola, como indicio de que no había novedades con su bebé.

«Al menos no me perdí tu primer palabra» entro a la casa, retiro su ropas sucias y se metió a la ducha. Dejo salir un quejido al sentir como el agua relajaba cada músculo que tocaba a su paso.

Se envolvió con una toalla y se colocó un vestido morado de tirantes, ceñido en la cintura y suelto en la parte de abajo, se miro al espejo mirando que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se colocó unos zapatos que hacían juego, se maquillo y arreglo para salir a su cita.

Abrió la puerta y miro al palido quien la recibio con un beso, saludo a su madre y camino hacia la cuna.

—Te extraño —murmuro el palido al ver que los pasos de la chica disminuián de velocidad.

Las manos le temblaban sentía un vuelco en el estómago, le parecío una eternidad su viaje temiendo que tuviera cambios físicos sin su supervisión.

Retiro la manta que lo cubría provocando que despertará, cuando se despabilo sonrió al ver a la mujer frente a él.

—Hola mi tesoro — acarició sus mejillas y dió un ligero golpe en la nariz.

—Mamá —extendió los brazos para que lo levantará.

—¡¿Escucharon eso?! —con el niño en brazos se giró para ver la sorpresa en el rostro de sus acompañantes— Oh mi amor —apretó con fuerza al pequeño.

Sin duda el trabajo y su hijo eran sus más grandes pasiones que no dejaria; cada uno le daba un placer que no cambiaría. Aunque el pequeño le daba más retribuciones trabajaría para que el pueda disfrutar de la vida sin problemas.

La primer palabra era muy significativa para ella puesto que, en su mente, creía que era la persona más importante de su vida. Estaba feliz de ser la persona más querida por su pequeño a pesar de sus ausencias.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_

¿Qué les parecío? ya saben como hacerme lo saber.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


	7. Primeros pasos

Hola, estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de personas que pasan a leer cada capítulo, quienes agregan el fic a favoritos y seguir y especialmente a quienes me hacen saber su opinión.

Sin más les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos »

.

.

.

PRIMEROS PASOS

.

.

.

Sujeto entre sus dedos un trozo de papel, para muchos quienes observaban a la rubia dentro de local le parecía poca importancia pero para ella era su mundo.

—Inojin —con su dedo índice acarició la fotografía que había arrugado de tanto observarla.

En momentos como estos, donde a causa de sus misiones se apartaba por un tiempo prolongado de su primogénito, hacia odiar su trabajo y recapacitar en su desicion de ser madre de tiempo completo.

Negó con su cabeza al recordar que era líder del Clan y por ende era su deber hacer ese tipo de misiones para buscar nuevas relaciones que lo beneficiará.

«Malditos» a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la reunión donde le habian dicho que el líder que pretendía aliarse le exigía una reunión personal, a ella no le importaba la reunión, su inconformidad era que ella tuvo que viajar a la aldea del rayo para encontrarse con la noticia que el sujeto quería contraer matrimonio con ella.

o.o.o.o.o.

—Estas demente —agito fuerte su brazo para soltarse del agarre que se mantenia firme en su brazo.

—No puedes rechazarlo, tendrás todo lo que quieras —un chico de tez media, cabellera oscura y ojos azules apretaba mas el brazo de la chica cada que ella forcejeaba— Vamos Ino —

—No haras que cambie de opinión, no cambiaré todo lo que tengo por tus palabras, si estás son tus condiciones para aliarte créeme que no necesito de tu Clan —se cruzó de brazos y miro furiosa al sujeto.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —se levanto encarando a la chica y disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

—Un esposo e hijo —sonrió maliciosa cuando noto que el sujeto frente a ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—Estas de broma —se cruzo de brazos y la miro retandola.

—Si quieres comprobarlo estaré encantada de presentarlos cuando vayas a la aldea, porque gracias a ti no volveré a asistir a una reunión en otra aldea —sin más se giró y emprendió el camino a casa.

o.o.o.o.o.

Guardo la fotografía en su bolsa y término lo que faltaba de su bebida, miro la foto que Sai le había mandado por mensaje al móvil y fue en ese momento cuando reconoció lo grande que se había puesto su primogénito. Su corazón se estremeció al darse cuenta de que las reuniones y su trabajo le quitaban momentos preciados que jamás podría recuperar. Limpio todo rastro de llanto y entro a la aldea, procuro que nadie la viera quería llegar directamente a casa y abrazar a su pequeño.

—Llegue —anuncio después de cerrar la puerta de la entrada, se quitó las sandalias y después de lavarse las manos entró a la habitación del bebé.

—Bienvenida —Sai se levantó de la silla con el pequeño dormido en brazos y depósito un beso en los labios de la rubia— se acaba de dormir ¿Quieres cargarlo? —lo levantó cuidadosamente para acomodarlo.

—No, aprovecharé para darme una ducha —beso la frente del pequeño rubio y después de ver como lo colocaban en su cuna se dirigió a su habitación donde se quitó rápidamente la ropa. Abrio el grifo y sin esperar a que el agua estuviera en temperatura adecuada se metió bajo el chorro, sintió como sus músculos se tensaron por el agua fría y de a poco comenzó a calentarse.

—Mira —el pálido le extendió el móvil a la rubia quien había salido envuelta con una toalla.

—Kami —con una mano tapó su boca después de ver el vídeo donde Inojin intentaba caminar solo.

—Fue ayer en casa de tu madre —le dedico una sonrisa "falsa" como la catalogaba la rubia al ver su expresión de felicidad entre mezclada de tristeza— Aún requiere ayuda —

—Pero pronto logrará hacerlo —trago en seco devolviéndole el teléfono— Gracias —en momentos como esos agradecía a la tecnología por poder capturar momentos que ella no podría ver.

...

Después de su misión acordó con el consejo que se tomaría tiempo libre. Se encontraba en la floristería acomodando los maceteros cuando percibió que había peligro se giro rápidamente y miro como el pequeño se había levantado de su asiento intentando caminar.

Corrió para evitar que el golpe contra el piso no fuera peligroso.

—Mamá —balbuceo el pequeño cuando fue levantando en brazos.

—Casi lo logras amor —lo abrazo para después colocarlo en el piso y aprisiono el puño del menor con una mano como apoyo para que caminará.

Había pasado una semana donde había observado cambios en su hijo, mismos que no percibía debido al papeleo y reuniones a las que debía asistir. Bufo molesta arrojando unos documentos sobre la mesa y sobandose las sienes.

—Maldita sea —miro la nota donde se le solicitaba una reunión con el consejo, la cual sospechaba que demoraria horas.

Se recargo en la silla y miro al techo por unos segundos después giro su cabeza donde abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Inojin —trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía debido a la impresión.

—Mamá —sonrió a la rubia mientras de esforzaba en mantener el equilibrio y dar unos pasos.

—Muy bien —se acercó para evitar que cayera.

Fue hasta que el pequeño sujeto su rostro cuando noto que estaba llorando. Lleno de besos la pequeña cara del rubio y lo invitó a caminar sólo nuevamente.

Al verlo su mente se inundó de recuerdos de su infancia con su padre y los momentos que había pasado con su rubio.

Tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida, había tomado una desición y debía respetarse por se líder del Clan.

De ahora en adelante incluiría a su hijo en su trabajo, no podía ni quería abandonarlo y le serviría al pequeño cuando tuviera que ser el lider, sonrió al rememorar los momentos con su padre quien la llevaba a todos lados y ahora ella haría lo mismo.

Sería la guía en sus primeros pasos y en todos los que pudiera.

...

..

.

FIN

.

..

...

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben como hacérmelo saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	8. Primer golosina

.

PRIMER GOLOSINA

Como a los recién nacidos aún no tiene su organismo para asimilar sustancias de consistencia masisa o una combinación de ingredientes a menos de la leche materna y los purés que su madre le hacía de verdura o frutas.

Ino no se lamentaba por su pequeño porque ya crecería y sería capaz de acompañarla a degustar las deliciosas golosinas, su enfado era que su madre la trataba como un bebé, ni ella ni su hijo tenían permitido ingerir cualquier cosas que no estuviera en la casa, en parte agradecía esa regla porque en poco tiempo recobro su figura, el problema era que necesitaba azúcar en su organismo.

Beso las tiernas mejillas de su pequeño que se encontraba dormido en sus brazos.

—Ino —la rubia levantó el rostro— Yoshino y yo tenemos planeado un viaje de vacaciones, lo organizamos desde hace un año y ... —fue i terumpida.

—No te preocupes estaremos bien —le sonrió para que confiará en ella «genial» en su interior se armaba una fiesta, sin su madre podría comer todas las golosinas que quisiera.

—Bien, partire al amanecer quiero que me llames si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa —

—Mamá disfruta de tus vacaciones —se levantó y depósito al menor en su cuna.

—Si pasa algo quiero que me avises enseguida —

—Esta bien —acompaño a la mujer a la puerta.

—Y sobre todo... —

—Nada de golosinas —imito la pose y voz de su madre.

—Confio en ti —beso la frente de su hija.

—Tranquila no soy una bebé —se despidio agitando la mano hasta que la perdió de vista— Pero el helado no es una golosina —verro la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano para iniciar con su rutina, limpio la casa, lavo los biberones y preparó el destino para Sai e Inojin.

—Cafiño es hora de despertar —quito un mechón de color negro para que la mirara.

—Ya voy —murmuro.

—Date prisa —dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para atender a su hijo quién lloraba.

—¿Què harás hoy? —el chico se sentó y comenzo a ingerir lo que había en su plato.

—Lo de siempre, esta licencia materna me da mucho tiempo libre —le dió una cucharada de puré al bebé.

Acomodo a Inojin en sus brazos y salió a pasear rumbo al parque, la ansiedad de degustar un helado


	9. Primer cumpleaños

Hola mundo este es uno de los primeros fics con los que pretendo iniciar este año.

Espero les guste, no pude dejar de escribir hasta verlo terminado, que lo disfruten.

—Diálogos —

_

.

..

PRIMER AÑO

..

.

_

Caminaba tan rápido como su chakra y sus pies le permitían, estaba exahusta y enojada con el feudal de la aldea del agua.

Su licencia de maternidad había terminado y para su primer misión la habían mandado lejos a entrenar chiquillos desobedientes y altaneros por tres semanas, lo bueno de que ella sabía lidiar con ese tipo de adolescentes los alistó en una semana y media.

No era la necesidad de verse reconocida sino que ese fin de semana sería la fiesta de primer año de su hijo.

Estaba a tiempo para llegar, faltaban tres días y llegaría a tiempo para decorar, arreglarse y tener más guapo, aún, al cumpleañero.

Mordió su labio inferior al ver la hora, justo en ese momento había comenzado la labor de parto hace un año, por eso era importante que llegará y aún le faltaba un gran trecho.

Sus amigos, familiares y Sai la habían consolado diciéndole que no era tan importante

—¡¿Que no era importante?! —grito como lo hizo con todos, era su hijo, ellos no sabían por lo que pasó, lo que sufrió y la alegría de verlo, de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Esa hora y día serian los que atesoraria y disfrutaría por toda su vida.

Apresuró el paso, aún le faltaba medio camino y los minutos corrían.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar suplicando que descansará un poco, no quería hacerlo estaba a media hora y si lo hacía sus piernas se relajarian y tardaría más en llegar.

—Al fin —se dijo a si misma al ver la entrada de Konoha, sin detenerse se dirigió hasta su casa, sintió que algo se quebraba al ver todo oscuro, miro el reloj en su muñeca y se sintió aliviada al ver que faltaban cinco minutos.

Abrió sin ningún cuidado la puerta se quitó las sandalias y encendió la luz.

—Oh Kami —se tapo la boca con sus manos al ver que frente a ella estaba la foto de cuando nació su hijo, su cabellos y maquillaje eran un desastre pero su recién nacido y su sonrisa llena de vida hicieron la foto especial.

Al alzar la mirada miro que el pasillo estaba cubierto de fotos de momentos que había pasado con su hijo, cada foto mostraba como crecía, cambiaba su carácter y comenzaba a hacer gestos.

Mientras caminaba acariciaba cada foto, no recordaba cuando se tomaron algunas y esa fueron las más especiales porque no había posado para verse bien, el simple hecho de estar con su hijo la hacía perfecta, se rió al ver la foto de Inojin batido de helado que le había mandado a Sai y después de esa una donde ella estaba igual de batida por haberlo levantado en brazos al pequeño y en ese momento llegó el pálido para capturar el momento, se carcajeo al ver la pose que hizo, había inflado los mofles y el pequeño la imito.

—Sai ¿tu? —su voz salió en un hilo de voz, el recordar lo que pasó hace un año mostraba lo efímero que podía ser el tiempo.

—Feliz primer año como mamá Ino —la abrazo y beso en la frente, seco sus lágrimas para después conducirla a la habitación del pequeño.

—¡Mamá! —el pequeño estaba parado en la cuna con los brazos extendidos para ser levantó.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor —miro su reloj, era justo el momento en que lo tuvo en brazos— Feliz primer año como papá Sai —abrazo al pálido quien preparaba la cámara.

_

.

.

FIN

.

.

_

Gracias por leer la idea de las fotos no fue mía la tomé fe un vídeo japonés donde comienzan a proponer esa idea, fue tan torneo que quise hacerlo en este fic

Espero les guste tanto como yo ame escribirlo.

Feliz inicio de año.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


	10. Primer enfermedad

Hola gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, aquí la actualización y espero que les guste.

«Pensamientos»

—Diálogos —

.

.

.

Primer enfermedad

.

.

.

Se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación, de vez en cuando revisando la condición de su hijo, verificando si estaba cómodo, respiraba bien o no había nada a su alrededor que pudiera perjudicarlo.

Había pocas cosas que podían quitarle e l sueño, fanatismos, programas, pláticas, remordimientos y deberes no estaban en su lista; nada ni nadie podría hacer que perdiera sus valiosas horas de belleza, el descanso es algo escencial en su vida para mantener su apariencia.

Por su cabeza vagaban ideas de lo que debía hacer una madre, ella podría hacerlo a la perfección y aún así tener tiempo para su arreglo personal tal y como lo hacía su progenitora. Eso pensaba hasta que los meses pasaron y ella había dejado su apariencia de lado, lo único que le importaba era un pequeño rubio que le alegraba sus días.

Miro su reloj y se levantó molesta puesto que llevaba esperando a Naruto por diez minutos, diez minutos que pudiera aprovechar atendiendo a su hijo, pero ese rubio la habia convocado a una misión, ya tenía todo preparado para cancelarla pero no contaba con el hecho que debía esperar.

«¿Pero qué hago?» ella era Ino Yamanaka y nadie la hacía esperar, se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y camino decidida a la oficina ignorando las palabras de la secretaria que le indicaba que debía esperar.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y su furia aumento cuando miro al chico hablando por teléfono, no necesitaba usar su jutsu para saber con quién hablaba, el tono de voz de niño pequeño le delataba a la perfección «Hinata» apretó los puños y aumento la velocidad para acercarse.

—¿Es una broma? —golpeo con sus palmas el escritorio.

—Llamo en un momento —susurro unas palabras y colgó— No sabía que habías llegado —

—¿Enserio? —se cruzo de brazos— ¿Qué es tan urgente que me hiciste salir de casa? —

—Una misión, te solicitan específicamente a ti —le extendió la hoja.

—Diles que no puedo ahora —arrojo la hoja sin ver que misión le solicitaban.

—No puedo hacer eso, la alianza con la aldea oculta de la cascada es frágil —

—Eso no es asunto mío ¿Qué harán? una guerra porque me negué a ser edecán, asesinar a alguien, obtener información o tal vez ya no nos soliciten —con cada palabra exageraba sus movimientos para hacer énfasis y demostrar su sarcasmo.

—Ino esto es serio, de no ser tú deberé enviar a varias kunoichis, vamos tu eres una experta y será sencillo a comparación de unas novatas —

—Tus elogios no sirven conmigo, tengo lo suficientemente elevado el narcisismo como para sucumbir a tus palabras y suficientes ocupaciones es este momento —

—¿Te atentas a las consecuencias? —la miro desafiante, no iba a dejarla ganar.

—Si quieres suspenderme hazlo, mucho mejor para mí —miro su reloj y camino hacia la salida— Tengo asuntos más importantes en este momento —sin más cerro la puerta de la oficina.

Su corazón se aceleró al mirar que se le hacía tarde. Nada en esa mañana había resultado como quería, no había dormido, ni siquiera había ingerido alimento y peor aún toda su rutina se desmoronó frente a ella; corrio tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió hasta la entrada del hospital y fue en ese momento que noto en su reflejo de la entrada las ojeras, su cabello desarreglado y no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje.

Acomodo sus ropas y cabello tan rápido como pudo sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos recordando la noche anterior en la que Inojin tenía fiebre, se pasó toda la noche viéndolo y controlando su temperatura corporal, tuvo un poco de mejoría pero en la mañana le había regresado la fiebre y no bastando con eso se le solicitaba urgente en la torre Kage, de no ser por Sai que la ayudo a tranquilizarse y le dijo que él lo llevaría a revisión no habría podido atender con el mandato, no podía dejar que sus acciones dejarán en mal a su Clan al faltar, lo ideal era presentarse hablar con Naruto y cancelar sus misiones hasta que su hijo estuviera bien pero como siempre su personalidad y carácter mandaba todo por la borda, alzó la vista y apresuro su paso.

—¿Cómo está? —sujeto por los brazos a su esposo que se encontraba afuera del consultorio.

—Tenía fiebre y se la están controlando —sonrio sutilmente para tranquilizarla.

Respiro profundo y camino a la puerta donde aprisionó la manija con su mano, miro por unos segundos la madera sin soltar la manija, estaba nerviosa, se sentía como un fracaso al tener a su pequeño enfermo. Durante su primer año procuro de darle los alimentos correctos para aumentar sus defensas, lo abrigo y atendió para que no enfermara hasta que un día regresando de misión lo encontró dormido, no quiso despertarlo y decidió dejarlo descansar hasta que después de una hora se acercó y se dió cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Desde hace dos días su temperatura cambiaba radicalmente y eso le preocupaba a tal punto de no dormir ni separarse de su lado.

Sintió un apretón en su hombro y al regresar a la realidad miro al pálido que la animaba a entrar, sujeto con fuerza la manija y la giro para adentrarse a la habitación.

—Mami —el pequeño rubio le hablo desde la cama donde estaba recostado.

—Hola cariño —se acercó a toda velocidad para abrazarlo, se mordió el labio inferior al ver que le habían conectado un suero vía intravenosa.

—Esta bien, solo un poco deshidratado —

—Gracias frente —tomo con cuidado a su hijo y lo acomodo sobre su regazo.

—Crei que Naruto te había enviado a una misión —

—No puedo irme si mi hijo está enfermo ¿Quién lo cuidaría? —

—Ino somos muchos los que estaríamos al pendiente de él —

—Nadie mejor que yo para atenderlo, es muy pesado hacerlo y no quiero molestar —

—No me digas que da muchos problemas —

—Al contrario —retiro un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro del menor— Es muy tranquilo y no llora cuando algo le incómoda, estos días aunque su temperatura se elevará él solo se movía de vez en cuando. No quiero imaginar si alguien que no lo conoce no está al tanto de su estado —

—Ino estás siendo paranoica, solo tiene gripe —

—No me digas paranoica frente ¿Qué harías si se tratara de Sarada? —trato de modular su volumen de voz para no espantar al pequeño que comenzaba a dormir.

—Bien, bien entiendo tu punto —le extendió una hoja— Dale estos antibióticos y estará como nuevo —

—Gracias —miro como su amiga salía de la habitación dejándola sola con el pequeño para que la dosis de suero terminara.

Miro nuevamente la receta y se maldecia al no haberlo pensado antes, ella misma podría haberlo curado desde el primer día sin tener que haberlo sometido a procedimientos en el hospital. Si hubiera tenido la cordura necesaria hubiera atendido a su pequeño, después de todo al no tener enfermedades su registro en el hospital estaba en blanco por lo que Sakura decidió hacerle estudios para descartar enfermedades graves.

—Solo gripe —bufo molesta y recostó al pequeño en la camilla y se levanto para calmarse.

Miro a través de la ventana los niños jugando, por su mente paso la imagen de ella atendiendolos y con el simple hecho de mirarlos podría decir que les ocurría, entonces ¿Por qué con su hijo no paso lo mismo?

—¿Estas bien? —el pálido la abrazo por la espalda.

—Si, solo tiene gripe —coloco sus manos sobre las que se posaban en su vientre.

—Me refiero a que si tú estás bien —

—No lo se, siento como si hubiera fallado como aquella vez con Asuma-sensei que no pude hacer nada yo... —su voz se cortó debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus orbes.

—Por eso los médicos no deben atender a sus familiares —

—Ya lo se, pero soy su madre —

—Y por eso lo sobreprotejes —

—¡Yo no lo sobreprotejo! —se zafo del agarre y lo encaro.

—Estas gritando —le hablo calmado y le señalo al pequeño que se movió molesto a causa del ruido.

—... —se limpio las lágrimas y se acercó.

Al igual que con su sensei debía calmarse para poder ayudar y comprender que su hijo cómo cualquier ser vivo se enfermaría y ella debía estar atenta para poder atenderlo después de todo era su deber como médico y como madre, acarició el rostro de su hijo y mordió su labio inferior.

—Esta fue la primer enfermedad —el pálido se sentó junto a ambos

—Y aún nos faltan —levanto el rostro y le sonrió cálidamente.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hola muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia además de dejar comentarios y mensajes, espero les haya gustado este capítulo que me costó demasiado XD

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	11. Aprendiendo a compartir

Hola, para darle un pequeño giró a la trama y vinculación de la historia me pareció tierno que está capítulo sea narrado en primera persona.

Espero les guste

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

Aprendiendo a compartir

.

...

Desde que tengo memoria mi mami siempre está al pendiente de mí y me da todas las cosas que quiero, además de las que no necesito, se que trabaja para tener dinero y consentirme pero yo solo la quería a ella, quería que estuviera conmigo aunque sea un día.

Esa mañana me desperté temprano, baje de mi cama y me dirigí al cuarto de mis papás quienes crei estaban durmiendo pero cuando los escuché hablar me escondí detrás de la puerta, no es que quisiera espiar pero si iba a ser un ninja tan grandioso como ellos debía empezar a prácticar ocultando mi presencia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —mire por el rabillo de la puerta a mi papá que estaba recargado sobre su costado y su mano sujetaba su cabeza, mientras que mi mamá estaba recostada mirando al techo.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? lo rete y él solo hizo lo que pedí, estoy suspendida por un mes —al decir lo último mi mami levantó sus dedos índice y medio de cada mano e hizo señal extraña— aunque no creo que pase una semana antes de que me solicite.

—Así estarás más tiempo con él ahora que está mejor —mire como abrazaba y besaba a mi mamá, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y cerré los puños porque me molesta que la toque, sin dudarlo abrí la puerta y me abalance entre ellos, le sonreí a mi mamá ya que pude quitar a ese hombre que la tocaba.

—Hola tesoro —ella me abrazo y me lleno de besos para luego acomodarme debajo de las cobijas junto a ella.

—Tengo que irme —mi padre revolvió mis cabellos con su mano y volvió a besar a mi mamá.

Mire a mi mami y tenía la mirada perdida, estuvimos en silencio hasta que mi padre se fue.

—¿No te irás tú también? —estaba acostumbrado a que nos levantamos temprano, nos arreglamos y desayunamos para después ir con mi abuela mientras mis papás trabajaban, pero ahora nos habíamos quedado en cama mi mamá y yo, no es que me molestará pero era extraño.

—Tengo el día libre, vamos a dormir un poco más —me acercó a su pecho y de inmediato se quedó dormida. Mientras ella descansaba no podía evitar verla, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas marcas negras, de seguro producidas cuando me enferme por lo que decidí dejarla dormir.

Las horas pasaban y ella no despertaba, de no sentir su respiración me hubiera asustado, de repente mi estómago hizo un ruido, de seguro porque tenía hambre.

—Vamos a desayunar —mi mamá murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados. Después de varios suspiros que hizo abrió los ojos, me besó la frente y se levantó.

Se puso una playera amarilla y un short, se sujeto el cabello en una coleta y me levanto en brazos para que juntos fuéramos a la cocina.

Al llegar me sentó en mi silla mientras ella busco ingredientes en el refrigerador.

—Ayúdame con esto —me extendió dos platos y una caja de cereal. Me gustaba ayudarla y ver que comiera bien por lo que llene los dos platos con el cereal y puse dos cucharas, me extendió un vaso entrenador con un poco de leche con chocolate y vertió leche en ambos platos.

Cuando terminamos ella lavo los platos y estábamos a punto de sentarnos a mirar televisión cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Frente? —me asome y miré a la amiga de mi mamá junto con Sarada a quién saludé con mi mano.

—Supongo que ya sabes a qué vengo —miro a su hija y después a mi mamá.

—Entonces si era tan importante —mi mami se cruzó de brazos.

—Es algo relacionado con espionaje y al no tener ese elemento de seducción y facilidad de infiltrarnos Naruto armó un equipo.

—Lo lamento frente.

—No te preocupes entiendo porque lo hiciste, solo espero que terminemos rápido.

—Conociéndote esta misma noche regresarás.

—En realidad nos mandó a las cuatro —mire como detras de la mujer con cabello rosa apareció la mamá de Shikadai, Boruto y Chocho.

—No hay problema —invito a pasar a los recién llegados y después de varios intercambiamos de palabras miré como las mujeres se iban sin sus hijos.

«¿Los estan abandonando?» miré confundido a mi mamá y ella solo me sonrió.

—Muy bien, esperemos a que regresen sus mamás.

No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Permaneci sentado en un sofá frente a la tele, misma que estaba apagada porque ChoCho y Boruto no paraba de discutir y cambiar de canal constantemente por lo que mi mamá se enojo y apago al maldito aparato, esas fueron las palabras que utilizo.

Todos estaban sentados en la alfombra jugando con mis juguetes, no me molesto que los aventaran, que los jalarán o se los llevarán a la boca; mi mami dijo que debía compartir y eso estaba haciendo aunque después de un rato me aburrí y dejé de jugar, me dediqué a mirarlos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a molestarme porque querían la atención de mi mamá en todo momento, ChoCho le rogó que hiciera galletas, como mi mamá le gusta cocinar y cumplir caprichos así lo hizo junto con esa niña y Sarada hicieron la masa, formaban figuras y las ponían en la charola, me molesto que la estuvieran abrazando todo el tiempo.

Después Boruto no paraba de platicar con ella pero lo que más me molesto fue ver a mi mamá cargando a Shikadai quien se había dormido, lo arrullo y le improviso una cama, después hizo lo mismo con todos los niños, era la hora de la siesta.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dormidos mi mami intento acercarse a mi para cargarme y hacerme dormir, tenía sueño pero no quería que me tocará después de ver como mimada a los niños, se suponía que ella debía hacerlo solo conmigo pero no ella prefirió hacerlo con los demás por lo que yo me negué, supongo que noto mi enojo porque me dejó sentado en el sofá mientras ella guardaba los juguetes ¿Por qué lo hacía? ella siempre me dijo que después de jugar que ordenará todo pero a esos niños no les dijo nada «tal vez los quiere más que a mi» lo pensé una y otra vez mientras ella ordenaba la sala y la cocina.

Nunca antes me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando mi padre la abrazaba y besaba.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido pero cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, me levanté y al llegar a las escaleras mire como las madres de mis amigos se los llevaban cargando, mi madre les ayudo a colocarles una cobija encima para que no se enfermarán.

—Ya despertaste —me sonrió y subió las escaleras, me extendió la mano y juntos caminamos a su habitación.

Nos recostamos y la abrace muy fuerte.

—No quiero compartirte —al separarme de ella las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—Es normal lo que sientes pero en ocasiones debes superarlo, no será la primera vez que pase y debo decirte que en ocasiones ellos deberan compartir a sus mamás contigo, dime ¿No te gusta ir a jugar con Sarada y hablar con Sakura? —con sus pulgares limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—Si —debía admitir que ellos me habían prestado a sus mamás cuando mis papás se iban a misiones y mi abuela no podía cuidarme.

—Es lo mismo, me gusta que ellos esten felices y seguros para que cuando yo me vaya puedaconfuar en que estarás bien.

—Pero... —mi mami puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Se que te molesta pero a veces debemos compartir a las personas que amamos, como con tu papá que debemos prestarlo para que cuide a la gente o a ti para que hagas felices a tus amigos y tu abuela.

Me quedé en silencio y solo asentí, aunque yo supiera compartir mis juguetes sería difícil compartir a mi mami, yo la quiero solo para mí pero también mi papá y mi abuela la quieren porque es buena y divertida por lo que estoy decidido a aprender aunque me moleste hacerlo.

...

.

FIN

.

...

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y gracias Agatali12 e Inochan-Uchiha quienes han dejado su comentario, a quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos y a quienes leen de manera incógnita.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	12. Primer día de escuela

Estoy de regreso, lamento la demora y espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

...

.

.

PRIMER DÍA EN LA ACADÉMIA

.

.

...

Debido al clima caluroso deje la ventana abierta para que la brisa refrescara la habitación, la cortina se abrió y me permitía mirar el panorama.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, miré como el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición y cubrí mi rostro con las cobijas, me sentía triste, no quería ver a nadie, que nadie me hablará o me viera y por ende no me quería levantar. Sentía que todo el mundo se me venía abajo, eso solo pasaba cuando mi padre se iba a misiones y me quedaba sola en casa, a pesar de que estuviera mi madre sentía un vacío en mi pecho uno que solo se llenaba cuando mi padre regresaba y me abrazaba.

Cuando crecí paso lo mismo cuando mi esposo, Sai, salía a misiones que duraban meses. Me fue fácil acostumbrarme a aquella situación mientras me ocupaba de tareas en la torre, la academia, el hospital o con el Clan pero todo cambio cuando nació mi pequeño.

Inojin me ayudó a superar mi tristeza, ya no estaba sola porque ambos nos hacíamos compañía pero hoy... hoy era uno de esos días donde la tristeza me embriagaba, donde sólo quería estar acostada en mi cama.

Como cada mañana mi pequeño saltó sobre mi para despertarme pero no sabía que yo estaba despierta.

—Mami —con sus manos intentaba retirar las cobijas.

Después de varios intentos y hasta que estuve segura que las marcas de mis lágrimas no se notarán estire mis brazos y con las cobijas lo envolví y lo acomode a mi lado.

—Basta —gritaba mientras reía a causa de los besos que depositaba en su rostro.

—¿Cómo amaneciste chico guapo? —di un último beso en su frente y me acosté sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien —se zafo de mi agarre y se volvió a levantar— Ya levántate —intento levantarme pero no lo consiguió— Mami se nos hará tarde —salio de la habitación y por reflejo hice lo mismo para evitar que se lastimará.

Ver desde lejos hizo que me diera cuenta de lo grande que estaba, ya no era un pequeño indefenso que me necesitaba y eso aumento más mi dolor.

Al llegar a la cocina prepare el desayuno que tanto le gustaba y la comida que llevaría para la escuela.

—¿Te pasa algo? —aquella voz hizo que saliera de mi trance.

—Nada ¿Por qué?

—Porque no has probado bocado —señaló mi plato y efectivamente estaba lleno.

—Cierto —mire el reloj y fue la excusa perfecta para no forzar a mi estómago a comer, la ansiedad provoca que no pudiera probar bocado— Vámonos o llegarás tarde.

—Mamá.

—Se que no necesitas que te acompañe pero yo sí.

—Está bien, solo esta vez —me sonrió, cuando yo era pequeña no tenía tanta empatía como él.

Caminamos juntos, él se adelantaba para saludar a algunos amigos y regresaba a mi lado, hasta que llegamos a la entrada.

—Al fin —susurre y me puse a la altura de Inojin— que tengas un buen día —bese su frente y el reaccionó con un sonrojo.

—Tu también —limpio una furtiva lágrima— no llores solo será un rato.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, fueron las mismas que le decía cuando era más pequeño y debía salir de misión.

—¿Lo prometes? —era lo que siempre me decía.

—Lo prometo —me abrazo y hecho a correr.

Suspiré al no ver su figura y camine en dirección contraria.

Llegue a la casa, se sentía un silencio incómodo y sin poderlo soportar me fui de ahí.

Deje que mis pies marcarán el camino y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la entrada de la floristería.

—Ino, pasa querida —mi madre me recibió con una cálida sonrisa— veo que estás tomando bien la separación.

—No me lo recuerdes —se tumbo en la silla frente al mostrador— no comprendo como después de tantas separaciones aún me siento así.

—Porque lo sobre proteges.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Odiaba admitirlo pero aún sabiendo que tuvo entrenamiento Ambu por Sai aún sentía la necesidad por tenerlo vigilado, en cada misión bloqueaba ese sentimiento pero ahora sin nada que hacer debía de afrontar aquel dolor.

Tal vez era la idea de que algo podía dañarlo o en mi mentalidad prevalecía la imagen de aquel tierno y adorable infante.

Muchos se mofaban de mi sobre el primer día de escuela, de haberlo pensado bien hubiera meditado sobre mis sentimientos y como superarlo pero este día era sólo uno de los tantos que estaban por venir.

—Mamá regrese —levante la mirada y corri a recibir al pequeño rubio que me enloquecía— la academia es súper —al ver la emoción reflejada en su rostro hizo que correspondiera con una sonrisa.

Debía superarlo, tenía que apoyarlo y mirar desde lejos como hacia mi padre, apoyándolo y estando para él para cuando lo necesite.

Son etapas que superaremos y este día fue una prueba más.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero le haya gustado este capítulo y de nuevo, lamento la demora.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


	13. Primer beso

Regrese y que mejor con edte caoitulo que me costo la ausencia y falta de inspiración por no saber como redactarlo.

Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

..

.

PRIMER BESO

.

..

...

Según la tradición, el primer beso debe ser especial, solo se le puede dar a la persona que despierte los sentimientos más puros de amor dentro de ti.

El primer beso no se le regala a nadie y lo peor que puede suceder es que sea robado.

Y aunque es una tradición antigua las personas siguen manteniendo la idea de cumplirla y seguirla.

—¿Mamá? —un pequeño rubio no despegaba la mirada de los movimientos de la mujer frente a ella quien preparaba la mesa para comer.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? —Ino detuvo la tarea para centrar su atención en el pequeño que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Es importante el primer beso? —el chico miró como la mujer se sonrojaba, doblaba y extendía sus dedos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —la idea de que su pequeño niño de tan solo 6 años tuviera en mente dar su primer beso le ponía nerviosa, desde el momento en que él nacio tuvo miedo de que creciera y no necesitará de ella.

—Nada importante —se encogió de hombros y pensó en otro método de obtener información. Alzó la mirada y al ver la hora se levantó agradeciendo y camino a la puerta donde su padre esperaba por él para llevarlo a la academia.

Mientras caminaban podía ver a las parejas en el parque o restaurantes intercambiando miradas y roces.

Al llegar a la academia se despidió de su padre e ingreso, con desinteres escuchaba las conversaciones que mantenían algunas niñas. No entendía el por qué de la importancia que le daban al primer beso.

A él no le parecía importante el demostrar sus sentimientos de aquella manera. Para escapar del tema de conversación del que se habían apropiado sus compañeros desde hace tres semanas él se escondía en la copa de los árboles para dibujar.

—Eso es muy asqueroso —el pequeño rubio se asomó para mirar quien discutía y bufo para después rodar los ojos.

—Todos lo hacen —Boruto hacia muecas mientras escuchaba a Chocho hablar.

—¿Y por qué les interesa? —Inojin bajo para enfrentar la situación y de una vez por todas terminar con el fastidio.

—No es importante, solo que escuche decir que alguna vez tendríamos que hacerlo —Chocho les mostró un libro con la tapa color caoba— En todos los libros lo hacen.

—No entiendo —se encogió de hombros.

—Tsk Inojin, es algo romántico la espera de tu primer beso —la chica abrazo el libro mientras se sonrojaba— ¿no te gustaría besar a una mujer?

—Claro que no, es repulsivo —Shikadai se levantó y alejo de ese grupo.

—Te reto a que le des un beso a Shikadai —Boruto alzó los brazos haciendo que todos mirarán expectantes a Chocho ante esa apuesta.

Por su parte Shikadai detuvo sus pasos y giro para mirar a sus compañeros que no dejaban de verlo.

—Esto no es así, debes amar a la persona antes de besarla —Sarada atrajo la mirada de todos.

—¿Entonces cómo sabremos que se siente? —Boruto se dejó caer en el césped.

—¿Alguno de ustedes amá a alguien o le gusta alguien? —Chocho estaba emocionada por precensiar un beso de amor que estaba dispuesta a usar a otros.

—Yo si —Inojin camino entre el grupo y quedó frente a la morena, se acercó quedando a escasos milimetros de su rostro.

—Ino...jin —la confianza de la chica se había derrumbado, en sus mejillas se acumulo el calor al sentir el aliento del chico.

—Pero no está en la academia —se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio dejando a todos paralizados por su acción.

Al terminar la jornada el mismo grupo se volvió a reunir para regresar juntos. Todos veían a las parejas y algunas chicas, si bien era cierto lo que decía Inojin a ellos no les interesaba ver al sexo opuesto.

—Ella sería la indicada para dar mi primer beso —todos los chicos miraron a Sakura pasar frente a ellos y Sarada miró con enojó a Boruto.

—Hola chicos —la chica los saludo con la mano y siguio su camino.

—Idiota —Sarada golpeó el brazo del rubio.

—¿Quién es la que te gusta Inojin? —Shikadai miró a su amigo quién se mantenía ajeno a la situación.

—Es una mujer que me pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca, centra toda la atención cuando hablo y se preocupa por mi.

—Que romántico —Chocho quién escucho todo suspiro sin dejar de abrazar su libro de novelas.

—¿Quién es? —Boruto abrazo por el cuello al rubio y apretando el agarre volvió a insistir.

—Es privado —Inojin se zafó del agarre y entro a la floristeria.

Al entrar miró a la mujer quien acomodaba los arreglos florales en los estantes.

—Ya llegaste —le sonrió Ino mientras bajaba de un pequeño banco.

—¿Puedes acercarte? —no entendía porque sus pies no reaccionaban y sus manos comenzaban a sudarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ino se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Inojin había aprisionado sus labios en un beso, el contacto no duro mucho pero la sorpresa la dejo sin palabras.

—Te amo mamá —abrazo a la rubia quien tambien correspondió al abrazo y lo levantó en sus brazos.

—Tambien te amo cariño, vamos a comer —aun con el pequeño en brazos entro a la casa donde lo dejo en la silla del comedor y se dispuso a acomodar las cosas.

Inojin no apartó la mirada de la chica, su cuerpo le decía que debia levantarse y ayudar pero ese beso le había dejado una sensación de felicidad y pudo comprobar que lo que decían era cierto.

Ese contacto había sido especial, todo su ser vibro y su estómago aún mantenía una sensación extraña. Sin duda su primer beso había sido el mejor que había experimentado en su corta vida y era solo para él y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, tal vez en ocasiones con su papá.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Este pequeño drabble me deho agotada pero satisfecha, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


	14. Monstruos

...

..

.

MONSTRUOS

.

..

...

—¡MAMÁ! —un grito desgarrador inundo la casa.

—Voy —Ino suspiro y se levantó de su cama a toda prisa directo a donde provino el grito.

—Mami —susurro un pequeño niño temblando desde su cama.

—¿Qué ocurre tesoro? —la mujer se aproximó al pequeño y lo envolvio en un abrazo.

—Los monstruos regresaron —abrazo con fuerza a la mujer y enterro su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Cómo eran? —Ino acaricio la melena rubia de Inojin para tranquilizarlo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, eran muchos y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo —se separó un poco de la mujer— y entraron ahí —señalo al armario.

—¿Crees que sigan ahi? —separo al pequeño y lo digo en tono gracioso.

—Estoy seguro.

—Ire a revisar —se levantó en dirección a la puerta del armario y sujeto la manija.

—Espera —Inojin hablo desde la cama.

—¿Qué? —Ino lo miro— ¿los escuchas de nuevo?

—No... —apreto sus labios y desvio la mirada.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No te da miedo?

—Mucho, pero no permitiré que los monstruos se metan con mi bebé —se irguio y sonrió al pequeño.

—No soy un bebé —inflo sus cachetes.

—Siempre seras mi bebé —Ino se acercó y apreto sus mejillas.

—¿Dormirás conmigo? —murmuro al jalarla con sus brazos.

—Si —lo levantó y se recostó junto a el.

—Gracias —paso su pequeño brazo por la cintura de la mujer y se quedo dormido.

—Ya se durmió Sai —susurro Ino sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hijo.

—¿Y bien? —entro cuidando no hacer ruido y se sento al borde de la cama.

—Tengo que empezar con el entrenamiento, su mente está lista para la técnica —suspiro.

—Lo sospeche —sujeto la mano de la rubia— descansen —se levantó, beso la frente de ambos y salio de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A pesar de haberle explicado a Inojin la fuerza de su mente y entrenar arduamente, el pensamiento y logica de un pequeño de cinco años relacionaba su temor con algo conocido.

—¡Mamá! —un chillido agudo fue acompañado con pasos que inundaban la casa.

—Estoy en la cocina —Ino hablo fuerte al escuchar como el pequeño corria hacia su habitación.

—¿Y ahora? —Sai hablo desde la mesa mientras bebía de su taza.

—Ire a cazar monstruos —sonrio y recibió al pequeño que tenia su rostro cubierto con lágrimas— vamos —sujeto de la mano del niño y lo condujo a un armario cerca de la puerta.

—¿A dónde? —miro con curiosidad como su madre sacaba armas como si fuera a una misión.

—A sacar a esos monstruos de una vez por todas —le extendio un kunai.

—¿Solo nosotros? —miro a su padre que revisaba pergaminos.

—Si —empezo a subir las escaleras y espero al menor en el humbral de la puerta.

—Tengo miedo —susurro al estar al lado de su madre.

—Yo también pero ganaremos con esto —coloco su dedo indice en la frente de su hijo.

—¿Mi frente? —la miro confundido.

—No amor, con tu mente. Solo ella nos puede ayudar.

—¿Cómo?

—Hemos entrenado mucho y se que ahora estas listo —se hincó para quedar a la altura del menor— tu tienes la fuerza para hacer que desaparezcan.

—¿Yo? —abrio sus ojos sorprendido.

—Tu tienes que hacerlos callar y que te escuchen ¿listo? —camino al armario y sin avisar abrio la puerta mirando al pequeño temblar.

—¿Los ves? —alzo la mirada hacia su madre.

—¿Y tú?

—No, pero están hablando muy fuerte —se cubrió sus oidos y apreto los ojos.

—Respira, tu eres más fuerte —sujeto su rostro para que la viera— eres un Yamanaka, esos monstruos no pueden contigo —hablo fuerte para que su voz se escuchará más fuerte que las percepciones de pensamientos que tenia su hijo en la cabeza.

—No puedo —susurro y una lágrima escapo de su ojo.

—Estoy contigo, concentrate.

Inojin permanecio inmovil intentando recordar su entrenamiento, alzo su mano derecha en puño con los dedos indice y medio levantados, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos.

—Mami —abrio los ojos sorprendido de sentir la mano de la mujer en su frente y las voces desaparecieron— ya no los escucho —sonrio ampliamente.

—Me alegra amor —abrazo al pequeño.

—Felicidades —Sai entro a la habitación al ver a los dos rubios sonriendo.

—Ningun monstruo podra contigo —Ino levanto al pequeño en brazos y lo acerco a Sai.

—Gracias mami —la abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla.

...

.

.

FIN

...

Pfff tenía demasiado que no actualizaba. Muchad gracias a quienes leen y siguen la historia.

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
